


RPAU: First Encounters

by Burntuakrisp



Series: Rescue Prime AU [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Mentions of War, Mentions of genocide, Other, Retelling, blame megatron, close to fighting, heatwave calls fowler fat, optimus is over protective, optimus thinks to himself alot, rescue Bots are extinct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp
Summary: A different telling of Optimus's encounter with the Rescue Bots.Please leave a comment, I love feedback.





	RPAU: First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing fanfiction, please leave a comment if you like it.

The war of Cybertron was brutal, to say the least. With both warring factions of Autobots and Decepticons, the entire planet was divided. There was no middle ground, no neutral side, and if any Cybertronian refused to fight for either side, the consequences were unforgivable. Prime should know, he experienced the extinction of the most popular neutral group being slaughtered by the Decepticons. To this day, he lives with the regret of what could have been, and the desire to not allow humanity go down the same path.

The day started out as normal as it needed to be. The kids were currently waiting to be picked by Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. Much to the dismay of Ratchet’s enjoyment of the peace. Speaking of which, the Prime’s comrade was currently at the computer. Judging by the way the doctor was viewing the screen, Optimus could tell he was busy and wished to not be interrupted. The Prime was willing to grant that wish, but it still left the base with an unsettling silence.

It was quiet too quiet. The type of quiet that occurs right before an event is supposed to take place. It left the Prime guessing what that event would be.

The rest of the Autobots could come back to base, the Decepticons could launch an attack, or Ratchet might say something to catch the Prime’s attention. Whatever it was, Optimus made sure he was always prepared to…

Suddenly, Ratchet’s computer began beeping. The event finally came. Optimus decided to stand up and observe what was happening. Ratchet quickly located the cause of the beeping, preparing for the possible threat that was looming.

“Optimus” Ratchet shouted, grabbing the Prime’s attention,“Something unknown has just entered the planet’s atmosphere.” 

“Can you detect what it is?” The Prime asked with a hint of concern.

The Doctor pressed buttons on the computer, looking at what the scanners could detect. An image of Earth’s view of space was presented on screen. In the middle of the image, was unexpected, to say the least. It was a ship, a Cybertronian ship.

Ratchet zoomed into the ship to get a better view of the vessel.

“It’s a Cybertronian vessel! But I have no idea if it’s Autobot or Decepticon” Ratchet replied. “ I’m detecting four active Cybertronian spark signals from within and that this rate, they’ll land on earth in a few Earth minutes.

“Can you estimate where the vessel will land?” The Prime asked.

“It looks to be heading towards upper Maine, not too far from the ocean.”

Optimus bite his lower mouth plate. Unknown Cybertronians were arriving on earth. If they were Autobots, they needed to be found before the Decepticons found their location. But if they were Decepticons, it could endanger the humans in the area. With ⅗ of the team out of the base, that left only one bot to check out the vessel.

“Ratchet, enter the landing point’s coordinates into the ground bridge. I will check to see if the vessel proves to be a threat” Optimus retorted.

“Are you sure Optimus, I could contact the rest of the team, they can be far from here” Ratchet replied.

“There is no time. The vessel could hold Cybertronians allies or threats. We must not let Megatron get his servos on it first."

With that argument, Ratchet followed the Prime’s request and opened the ground bridge. Optimus transformed into his sly mode and drove into the spiral.  
__________________________________________

When Optimus exited the ground bridge, he quickly transformed back to his normal mode with his servos turned into his blasters. He had his battle mask on, in case there was a need to fight. He turned to look at his surroundings.

The area was near the ocean, with no signs of human life. All that was there were a ton of abandoned warehouses as if they were used for containing sensitive materials. 

The location was a strange place for an unknown vessel to land, but the Prime didn’t have time to dwell on that fact. For from out of the sky, the vessel was arriving.

Optimus dashed into the nearest warehouse to him and quickly pull down the door to hide. He kept a small opening at the bottom so he could see what the Cybertronians were. His weapons were on standby, just in case.

At last the vessel reached the surface, luckily there was no hint of damage to it. Optimus had a better view of the ship and confirmed that it was Cybertronian. But there was no hint of what side of the war it was on.

From out of the ship stepped a figure that would change Optimus’s experience of Earth forever.

It was blushed colored cybertronian whos optics were red-orange. He was about the size of Bumblebee, and almost looked to be around the same age.  
He stumbled out of the vessel as if trying to regain his strength to stand up straight.

“Be careful Heatwave.” A voice called out that held a monotone vibe from it. “We have been in status for a while.”

The owner of the voice followed by the red mech. A silver cybertronian who was slightly taller than his comrade and his optics were a bright tangerine.

He grasped the mechs shoulder and arm and supported him back to his feet.

What followed afterward was a rusty orange bot who had an upwards dome figure and horns that stuck out of his head. He too was around the other mech sizes with the same colored optics.

That was a close one,” he said, stretching his arms to be rid of the cramps he had formed.

One final bot emerged from the ship, he was the shortest of the group with a pear color scheme and orange optics.

The red mech whined, clenching two fingers to the root of his…nose? Wait, all these mechs had noses.

Cybertronians didn’t usually have noses, they were not of necessary use. Why would these possibly bots have them? The only cybertronians who had them were…

Optimus internally gasped when he looked at their chest plates. All fours bots held the Autobots signal but around it was a border. As if to symbolize the protection of the Autobots. The Rescue Bot insignia!

These four mechs were Rescue Bots!

But how? Rescue Bots were exterminated during the great war.  
He remembered seeing them being shot down by Decepticon forces and their own sparks being extinguished.  
An image that haunted him to this day.

His thoughts were interrupted by the rust-colored bot breaking the silence.  
“Uh, guys…?” He started with uncertainty. “Does Cybertron look different to you?”

The four bots than looked at where they were, and they looked puzzled beyond belief. Their optics were so large that if they were opened ever so slightly, they would likely fall out. They starred towards the sky, the ground, and even to the ocean that rested nearby. They didn’t see the Prime in the warehouse before them, which he continued to stare at these mechs.

“This isn’t Cybertron.” The silver mech stated while staring at the ocean.

“This is an organic planet” the green mech almost squealed in delight.

“But that doesn’t make any sense” The red mech pulled out what looked to be a datapad. He eyed it in confusion. ”I specifically programmed the ship that when it’d receive a Priority Prime Message, that we would be sent back to Cybertron at once.”

Optimus widened his optics. Priority Prime? He remembered. Back when he and his fellow Autobots arrived on earth, he felt that it would beneficial to send one out. It was an attempt to find more of his fellow Autobots and bring them to Earth.

Emphasis on an attempt. For years nothing responded, he assumed that either Soundwave deleted it or it was lost within the reaches of space. The message must have found the four mechs before him and brought them here, on Earth.

“Do you think the ship malfunctioned?” The green colored bot responded. “Do you think the Energon Eater might’ve damaged it.”

“No,” The red mech said, “The ship is functioning just fine, I checked.”

“But if that’s the case, why did it send us here?” The rusty bot responded.

“That’s what I don’t understand. Why. Why would this happen?.”

“I think I have a better question. What is this place?” the green mech asked.

“Earth.”

Optimus decided it was about time to make himself heard.The four bots shook up to the unsuspecting voice of the approaching Prime. He still wore his battle mask as a necessary precaution but transformed his blasters back into servos. He didn’t wish to startle the young bots.

“And I am Optimus Prime.”

As he halted in front of them, he was able to get a better view of them.

The red mech responded first, stepping forward and raising his servo to salute him. With the rest of his team following after.

“Rescue force sigma 17 reporting for duty.”

So they were indeed Rescue Bots.

“I was unaware that…Rescue Bots were, still active.”

“Wherever there is an emergency, there are rescue bots sir”, the silver mech responded.

“Wait…why wouldn’t we be active? How long were we is stasis?” The rusty bot peeped “We better check in with Cybertron HQ.”

“That will not be necessary, or possible. Cybertron is no longer our home.” “This planet is.”

Before he could continue, his radar started to bing. five unfamiliar cybertronian life signals coming their way.

Decepticons.

The rescue bots ship must’ve been detected by the Decepticons as well. Any minute they would arrive and…

“We have to hide, now”, The Prime demanded

“Wait, why?” the rusty bot squealed.

“Please assist me in hiding your ship, we don’t have much time.”

The four bots followed his instructions and followed him. Together they pushed against the ship to move it into the warehouse before them. The radar was dinging faster, they were almost here.

Finally, they managed to pull the vessel into the warehouse. Just before Optimus could hear the sounds of upcoming jets not too far away.

“Quick, behind you’re vessel! Don’t make a sound!”

The Rescue Bots ran behind the vessel while Optimus dawned on his battle mask with his servos turned into blasters.

A transforming sound came from behind the door. The sound of servos walking on the ground, and a lack a verbal communication. They were no doubt vehicons.

Not a single bot moved. If one sound was made, there was a huge probability of one of vehicons hearing. Optimus kept pointing his gun towards the door. If a vehicon was thinking of opening, the Prime was willing to fire at will.

He turned his helm towards the Rescue Bots and he could tell, they were scared. That is justified by the fact that their vessel looks to be lacking any means of self-defense. They held no weapons, at least none that were capable of causing damage. They were defenseless.

Fortunately, the sound of the Vehicons began to disappear. Finally, the sound of jets flying away filled the room. Optimus peaked through a tiny opening of the door to check the area. The vehicons were gone.

Optimus let out an open sign of relief, and then he turned towards the Rescue Bots.

“The threat is gone, you can come out of hiding.”

All four Bots walked out of hiding and approached the Prime. 

“Thank Primus,” the red bot said with relief.

“I felt like my spark was going to burst!” The rust bot said.

Optimus felt reassurance with the four Bots safe. He could only imagine what would happen if they were discovered.

“I apologize for freighting all of you.”

“It is alright,” the silver bot responded, “You being here with us now is enough to ensure our safety.”

The green bot was the next to speak.

“Um excuse me, Mr. Prime.”

“Please, call me Optimus. What is it?”

The green bot swallowed first, and then with a voice of concern.

“You said before that ‘Cybertron is no longer our home’ what do you mean by that?”

Optimus spark dropped. Did these Bots know what happened to Cybertron before arriving? It is possible since their kind was wiped out before Cybertron’s end. But he didn’t have time answer when a familiar voice came out of his communicator.

“Optimus, Optimus can you read me?”

It was Ratchet. 

Optimus completely forgot his old friend. So much has been on his mind, he never reassured him that he was safe.

“Yes, Ratchet. I hear you.” The Prime responded.

“Thank Primus. I was getting worried.”

“Fear not old friend, all is well.”

“Did you find what the signal was?”

The Prime looked at the Rescue Bots. His glossa was dry, and his mouth plate was still. Should he tell Ratchet of the Rescue Bots? Should he not? He had to make a choice.

“Optimus, are you still there?”

“Ratchet, I will have to speak to you later.”

“Wait for Optimus, what are you talking abo-“

Optimus cut communications.

He turned towards the Rescue Bots.

“I understand all of you have questions of Cybertron, so if it is not an inconvenience to you all, you may wish to sit down.

__________________________________________

Throughout the night, Optimus told the four Bots of what happened to Cybertron. The extinction of the other Rescue Bots, Dark Energon, and the death of their planet. Usually, he was fine with speaking of this info, he told it to Jack and the others with no problem. The same cannot be said for the Rescue Bots. It broke his spark to see them hear such tragic news. They lost their entire home and they weren’t there to do anything about it. He can only imagine what was going through their helms. He decided to stay with them for as long as they need, after hearing all that, he couldn’t just leave them.

They gave Optimus their names as well. Heatwave the red bot, Chase was the silver bot, Blades was the rusty bot, and Boulder was the green bot. Despite their age, they looked and acted like professional Rescue Bots. At least, before the war consumed their sparks. These bots however never touched the war. In fact, the reason why they went into stasis was to escape an Energon Eater. Amazing that they were able to survive such a beast.

While they were checking their ship for any details as to what occurred while they were in stasis, Optimus sat on the sidelines so he could observe them. 

Suddenly, a thought came to him that he hadn’t thought of before.

What was he going to do with them?

His first idea was to call ratchet to send down the ground bridge and take them to base. Now that they are here, they are now under his protection. There was room for them at the base, and the kids would no doubt be delighted to see them.

But then another thought came to him.

These Rescue Bots had no battle experience. If they were to go with him back to base, it's only a matter of time till they would be discovered by the Decepticons. True the current team wasn’t big, but every Autobot was a trained fighter, strong enough to match the strength of 10 Autobots. He was against the idea of forcing innocent lives to the battlefield.

Going to the base would be suicide for the Rescue Bots.

But if he couldn’t take them to the base, where would they go. He couldn’t just put them back into stasis, Primus knows how long they had been asleep. But he also couldn’t just hold them hear, if a human were to discover them, I’d be madness. 

Not to mention Ratchet would be calling again anytime soon. His team would be getting worried about him.

He had to make a decision, and fast.

Ever idea he came up with, only brought up more problems. There was no place for the Rescue Bots to go where they would be safe from the war. No place where they could be who they are in peace. No place.

Optimus sighed in frustration, he had no choice but to call agent Fowler.  
__________________________________________

William Fowler had many questions flying through his head as he landed in the location Optimus Prime told him to meet at.

What was Optimus doing in a place like this? Why was he so far away from base? What signal did Optimus find? What it a danger to the world? Was it the Decepticons doing? The list went on.

Fowler approached the set of warehouses to find the one where Optimus was located. He didn’t have to look far since not long after a few steps did he hear a familiar voice from behind one of the warehouses.

“Agent Fowler, are you there?”

That was Optimus no doubt.

“Yes Prime, I’m here now,” Fowler replied, stepping closer to the voice.

“Has anyone one followed you?”

“I triple checked on my way here, and I made no communications that the Decepticons should pick up.”

“That is reassuring.”

“Enough with that hiding Prime!” Fowler retorted impatiently “ What’s your reason for bringing me out here?”

The door to the warehouse opened large enough to let the American agent walk through. Standing in front of Fowler was Optimus Prime himself.

“So what’s your secret Prime?” Fowler demanded.

“OH, MY PRIMUS, WHAT IS THAT!?” An unknown gruff voice called out.

Fowler turned to see that standing behind the Prime were a group of new Cybertronians that wore insignias that sort of resembled the Autobot symbol. They began to approach Fowler to get a better look at him.

“It’s an organic life form!” The green bot said, looking at Fowler in the face.

“Does it bite? The rust bot said, observing his jacket.

“Be careful, it might bite.” The Silver Bot retorted, choosing to stand near a red colored bot that Fowler assumed screamed at him a few moments ago.

“Rescue Bots, please settle down,” Optimus said, calmly them down.

The four boats stepped aside as the Prime walked next to Fowler to speak.

“This is Special Agent William Fowler. He is a human, the species that largely populate this planet.”

“Um, Hello?” Fowler attempted to introduce himself.

“Woah, so these are humans?” The green bot said with great awe in his voice.  
“I’ve heard so much about humans, they are just as small they say in those data pads in my bunker.”

Fowler could tell this young bot was fascinated by new things. He kinda reminded him of Raf.

“Are you sure this is a human?” The red bot said with a hint of annoyance  
”I don’t recall data pads saying humans were this...round”

Did this bot just call him fat!? If Fowler wasn’t in a state of shock in the current situation, he would’ve given that mech a piece of his mind.

Luckily he didn’t need to, for the Rust Colored bot gave the red one a harsh look. The red Bot rolls his optics in response.

Optimus spoke again.  
“Agent Fowler, these are Rescue Bot Sigma 17. Heatwave, Chase, Blades, and Boulder. Their ship fell to Earth yesterday.”

Fowler now had even more questions.

 

Optimus asked to have a private discussion with the agent outside the warehouse. 

“What do you think of the Rescue Bots?” The Prime asked.

Fowler rubbed his temple for a second and then looked at Optimus.

“They are interesting, to say the least. But I don’t understand why you brought me out here. Looks like the Decepticons are going to have a surprise when they see them on the field. Be proud Prime.”

Fowler noticed the Prime biting his lower lip in response. Optimus looked unsure of himself, but before Fowler could ask, the Prime spoke.

“That is the problem. I don’t want them to on the field.”

Did the Prime break a circuit!? Why wouldn't he take these possible soldiers to war?

“Rescue Bots are pure neutral. They are not built to fight. If Megatron knows of their whereabouts, he will no doubt kill them. “

“Prime, you’re being foolish, this isn’t just simple feud we’re talking about here. You have the chance to change this war and you don’t want to take it?!”

Prime gave a look of sorrow as he stared at the Agent.  
“Because they are too young, too innocent, and too unprepared to face the horrors of the war. I won’t risk their lives for a battle that isn’t their own.”

The Prime sat on his (knees)  
“Please, I am in desperate need of you assistance William Fowler.”

Fowler knew that Optimus was never the one to beg, so seeing him do it, giving gravity to the situation. He looked back at the Bots and found them to not hold weapons or any means of defense. Fowler signed.

“What do you want me to do?”

The Prime smiled softly after hearing that.

“A place in the country where the Decepticons cannot find them. Where they can be Rescue Bots. A place where they’ll learn to care for this planet.”

Fowler and Optimus just stared at each other for a moment. No words said, no sounds made. Fowler sighed again, looking towards the helicopter he arrived in.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Fowler said walking towards the copter.

As he was about to take off, Fowler said one last sentence to Prime.

“I hope you know what you’re doing Prime.”

Fowler flew off into the sky.

“I hope so too.”  
__________________________________________

Fowler was frustrated at his desk. Looking for the place where those Bots would be safe and able to protect others was harder than he thought. Every place he checked wasn’t the right location Prime was looking for. 

There is this university in Chicago, but it doesn’t have room for Bots like them.

There is a Rescue Center in Los Angeles, but it hasn’t been active in years.

And New York was way too populated.

Fowler was getting tired, he couldn’t find a single place where the Rescue Bots could stay. He was getting close to calling Prime and bringing the bad news. When suddenly something caught his eye. Not too far from the Rescue Bots location was a tiny island.

“Griffin Rock.”

A smile formed on his face.

He knew the right location.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I admit I rushed at the end, but I feel at this point, you can guess what happens next.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed my story, I had fun making it.
> 
> Please comment to show you're appreciation.


End file.
